


Reveille

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Power Imbalance, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo and Hux have an arrangement. So what if some woman can make Hux smile?Okay this is just a big ol' pwp.  Happy Valentimes, though!





	Reveille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> Holy frijoles I hope this is okay. I did a little mish-mash with the ideas in your promps and mostly clung to the jealousy.

The general never liked to stay long after they had sex, but he wouldn't necessarily complain. After all, Kylo was the Supreme Leader now.

Sometimes, Kylo liked to linger. After he came, he liked to leisurely push his softening cock in and out a few more times while he was still draped heavily across Hux’s back. It was a power thing, probably. Kylo liked the feel of his arm wrapped around Hux’s trim waist, and he liked the taste of the freckled skin between his shoulder blades. He liked those little trembles that ran through Hux’s thighs the longer he made him stay there on his knees and elbows, bearing Kylo’s weight. Eventually though, Kylo had to pull away and let him up.

“Have you taken a look at the onboarding request I forwarded you at the beginning of the week?” Hux asked, pulling his regulation briefs back on. He made quick work of his undershirt and trousers, hiding most of that moon-pale skin, before turning back to Kylo. 

“The delegation arrives in three days’ time,” he continued. “I need your signature on the suite assignments. Supreme Leader.” 

His expression was always so controlled lately. Since Snoke’s death. Since he’d offered Kylo his body. Kylo wasn't stupid. He knew the general didn't make decisions that weren't tactical, not even in his personal life (if he even considered this personal). That made it easier to feel better about demanding what he wanted, knowing Hux felt he was gaining an advantage.

“C’mere,” Kylo said instead of answering him, and there it was, that flash of annoyance in Hux’s eyes that Kylo missed, the implied scowl in the twitch of his lips. He did come though.

“Show me the message,” Kylo said. He was still in bed, still naked, on his back now with his head pillowed on one muscular arm. With the other, he gestured at the holopad on the nightstand. Hux picked it up and held it out to him with a mannequin’s range of emotion. Kylo lazily pressed his thumb to the security sensor. Hux pulled it back and began to tap through Kylo’s mail when Kylo cleared his throat. Hux looked up.

“Have a seat, General,” Kylo said and patted his thigh. Hux allowed himself a real scowl then, no doubt considering the fate of his currently pristine uniform. He pulled a knee up onto the bed and swung the other over Kylo’s body, though, to sit on his lap.

Kylo ran his hands up Hux’s clothed thighs and gave them a soft squeeze. This was one of his favorite things. Hux clothed in an unideal situation was almost better than Hux naked. Kylo wanted to pull him down and roll them over, to press their bodies together and really wrinkle those breeches. 

“Ren.” 

Kylo snapped his gaze up from his own large hands untucking Hux’s shirt to see that Hux had the message pulled up and was holding the holopad out facing him.

“Your signature here,” he used his finger to flip a digital page, “and here. If it pleases you.” 

Hux looked a little smug now, but Kylo didn't mind. He ticked the appropriate boxes and swirled his name in nearly incomprehensible digital cursive with one hand while he pushed the other up under Hux’s shirt to brush his fingertips feather-light across the soft skin of his ribs until he felt goosebumps.

 

Kylo would be lying if he said he was in the docking bay on time to meet the diplomatic party because he remembered this was when they were due to arrive. He could lie if he wanted to though, because he was the Supreme Leader now.

If Hux hadn't noticed him, he would have just left when he saw the shuttle landing instead of sticking around to deal with it. Hux did notice him, though. He happened to glance over his shoulder, made eye contact, and for a split second he looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. So, Kylo went to stand next to him. As the shuttle doors opened, Hux leaned in until their shoulders were nearly touching.

“There are seven members of the Galactic -” Hux started to explain, but Kylo cut him off.

“I read the infodoc,” he said. He obviously hadn't, but interrupting Hux always made him clench his fists. Kylo wished it was quieter in there so he could hear the leather squeak.

“Ah,” Hux said. 

As the delegation disembarked and Hux started the greetings and formal introductions, Kylo zoned out.

“And, Ms. Rafiner is…?”

“I'm here, General!” Said a voice, and Kylo zoned right back in. There was a woman descending the ramp from the shuttle. She paused and gave a small wave before gathering her skirts back up in both hands to continue. 

“I'm slow, but I'm coming,” she added with a bashful laugh. She was short and wore her curly hair up out of her eyes in an artful tumble. A smile dimpled her youthful face, and the closer she got to Kylo, the clearer it was that she was incredibly, astonishingly pregnant. 

“What,” Kylo blurted before Hux shot him a knowing side-eye and he bit back whatever else he wanted to say. He glanced at their group. There were seven from the shuttle assembled already, so this woman… Well, she was proof Kylo hadn't read the infodoc, anyway.

“I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to see you at last, Armitage!” She stopped in front of Hux, holding a hand to her rounded stomach. “We had quite the journey.”

“Yes, I imagine so. Maris, allow me to introduce the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren,” Hux said. Kylo stared down at her. He managed to duck his head in greeting but all he could think, in a hollow, mocking echo, was ‘Armitage’.

“Supreme Leader, this is Maris Rafiner,” _Armitage_ was saying, but Kylo turned on his heel and stalked out of the conversation, and then out of the hangar. He didn't care who she was, and he didn't need to be here for this. He had shit to do.

 

These days, meditation wasn't as easy as it used to be. Actually, that wasn't true. Some days were hard, sure, but some days Kylo felt so powerful and confident that it was unbelievable to think that he couldn't just roll the galaxy together into a ball under his thumb and squish. Today was useless.

Kylo had locked himself away in his quarters to avoid any more accidental diplomacy, but it had been hours of forced meditation now and he had nothing to show for it but stiff joints and a strange, roiling discontent. He stormed out of his quarters and through the simulated evening in the hallways until he found himself outside the general's door instead. 

Sometimes he waited for Hux to let him in, but he didn't feel like waiting tonight. He smashed his palm against the security override panel and was through the door before it had even opened all the way. 

The first indication that he'd made a mistake was the surprised bark of laughter from the next room. The second, when Kylo went to the doorway, was the sight of the smile on Hux’s face. 

“Do you feel her kicking?” Maris asked, and that was the third indication, punctuated by the sight of Hux’s hand pressed to her stomach. They noticed him immediately.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said. He jerked his hand away from her and the smile disappeared like a door slammed shut.

“General.” Kylo felt a flash of hot something rush through him, tensing his muscles. “We need to talk.”

“Of course.” Hux took a step forward, somewhat in front of the woman as if he could shield her from Kylo’s sight, as if Kylo gave a shit about her anyway. “Could I have an hour, at least?” 

Hux looked annoyed, but it wasn’t the fun kind of annoyed that Kylo had caused on purpose and Kylo felt the stupid urge to push him. He didn’t, though, because he wasn’t a child. That, and when Hux had instigated their arrangement, he’d asked for ‘a little respect’ in front of his crew. This woman might not be a crew member, but Kylo had a feeling that shoving Hux to the ground in front of her in a fit of temper wasn’t going to get him anything he wanted long-term. 

“Fine,” he grit out, “an hour.”

 

If an hour had ever felt longer in Kylo’s life, he couldn't remember it. What he could remember was the table in Hux’s leisure room, apparently with two places set for dinner. He could remember that smile too, but so what if Hux never smiled at him? Who gave a shit?

Kylo went to the gym. Hux had said that if he wanted to destroy something on his own ship it should be a punching bag, and he wasn't wrong. Afterwards, he went to his quarters and showered. He didn't expect to find Hux in his bedroom when he was finished, but he should have realized that Hux would want to return the invasion of space.

“When are you going to furnish this place?” Hux was leaning casually against the wall, a snifter of brandy cradled against his chest. “Just a bed and a sad little cabinet? What a waste to keep an entire suite of rooms empty.”

“Order me some furniture then,” Kylo said. He took the towel from around his waist and used it to squeeze the extra water out of his hair and then dropped it. Hux’s gaze followed the towel to the floor and then swept back up Kylo’s body. Kylo didn’t think he look impressed, but he never did. Maybe he would if Kylo was shorter and had a pretty face.

“Who's that woman?” Kylo asked. There was no sense in insulting either of them by continuing to pretend he’d done his homework.

“Maris is my guest,” Hux said. He took a sip of his brandy. “We're escorting her to Arkanis.”

“Why?”

“My family,” Hux paused, “ _I_ have an estate there.” He knocked back the rest of his drink and then met Kylo’s eyes. “Is that all you wanted to discuss?”

Kylo never really had a strong handle on subtlety, and he didn’t feel like trying today.

“I can't concentrate,” he said, stalking closer. He wasn’t close enough to touch yet, but close enough to loom a little in a way that helped him feel like he had some control. 

“It's only been three days, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, leveling Kylo with a look. Kylo felt a jolt of insecurity. He hadn’t actually considered that Hux might refuse him. 

Hux had come to him one night after his gut-wrenching failure on Crait and suggested that Kylo’s mental faculties would benefit from a regular physical relationship. Kylo had been baffled. It wasn’t as if he had never… but definitely not much, or in the last 10 years. It just wasn’t something he thought about. When Hux had offered to participate himself, Kylo was almost certain he was making fun of him. Then it clicked that Hux would want to make himself as indispensable as possible to the new Supreme Leader.

_“Don’t leave visible marks,” Hux had said, unbuttoning the cuff of one sleeve, “and I don’t want to kiss you.”_

It was true that since then they had only had sex once a week, and he did feel better after, more settled. Kylo couldn’t remember anything about frequency in his rules, though.

“Is that a problem?” Kylo asked, mentally buckling down to go back to the gym and maybe scream in there, because for some reason he was especially keyed up today. There was no way he could go back to his quarters again to sit and feel furious with himself for his failures. Hux quirked a ginger brow.

“Not necessarily. For me.”

Kylo knew it was a jab at him and his level of control, but he didn’t care right now. He closed the space between them and went for the button at the side of Hux’s jacket collar.

“I'll do it,” Hux said with a little jolt backwards. He reached up, but Kylo grabbed his wrist.

“No.” Kylo caught himself and loosened his grip. “I mean. Can I?” 

Hux always undressed himself when they did this, folding some pieces and carefully draping others so as not to wrinkle them. He never let Kylo help.

“You'll mess up my clothes,” Hux said, frowning. 

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed. 

Hux didn’t stop him when he went in again to thumb open the button. He let Kylo fumble with the clasp of the cinch at his waist, unzip his jacket and slide it off his shoulders. The line of buttons on the shirt underneath were infuriatingly small and by the time Kylo had it off, Hux had tensed a little under his hands. 

“What?” Kylo asked, glancing up to his face. He looked as blank as ever, but there was a little wrinkle between his brows. 

“Nothing,” he said. “Get on with it.”

Kylo did. He grabbed Hux’s undershirt by the hem and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to the floor. The motion knocked Hux’s hair out of its severely gelled style, and Kylo liked the look of it falling over his forehead. It never did that when Hux undressed himself. On impulse, Kylo spun him to face the wall. He hugged an arm around Hux from behind, pressed his naked chest to Hux’s back, and crowded him forward until Hux reached a hand out to brace himself against the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Hux asked. He sounded genuinely startled.

“I don't know,” Kylo said against the side of his neck. He reached a hand down to palm the front of Hux’s trousers and felt the hitch in Hux’s breath against his chest. This wasn't how it ever went, but Hux never gave him much time. He fumbled Hux’s pants open and slid his hand inside to curl around the hardening length of him. 

It was too fast, maybe, too crude. Kylo didn’t know. He didn’t have much experience and Hux never let him do this either. He always had his own hand around himself, taking care of his own pleasure when they had sex, but Kylo wanted to touch him today. Hux’s head dropped and a small noise escaped his mouth as Kylo gave him a few overconfident strokes. This wasn't how it ever went, but Kylo thought maybe it should. 

With his free hand, he worked Hux’s breeches down over his hips. He reached back to take a handful of Hux’s small ass and squeezed. He pushed a curious finger against Hux’s opening and was surprised to find it slick with lubricant. 

“You already did this?” He asked and slipped a finger inside. He’d never done that before either. Hux always opened himself up in front of him and then told Kylo when he was ready. Kylo brought a second finger to join the first at his opening. When Hux didn’t complain, he pushed them in together.

“You, ah, you didn't seem like a very patient man earlier,” Hux was starting to breathe more quickly and the sound of it was heady.

“I'm feeling patient now,” Kylo said, trying to stroke Hux slow and push his fingers inside him at the same rate. It seemed like the thing to do.

“Really? Because _I_ feel like you're about to fuck me against the wall,” Hux said. He sounded breathless, like a man trying to keep his calm. Something about the tone of his voice made Kylo push his fingers in deeper, harder. Hux sucked in a short gasp. “Are you?” He asked.

“I don't know,” Kylo said again and Hux shivered against him. 

This was not what it usually felt like. It usually felt good, sex was good, but this… Kylo brought his mouth down to Hux’s neck, pressing a wet kiss to the side. He brushed his lips down to suck at the muscle between his neck and shoulder, pressed lightly with his teeth.

“Careful,” Hux hissed, but he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, offering it to him. 

Kylo pulled his fingers out of Hux, too quick maybe, and grabbed his hip. He rubbed his dick against the crack of Hux’s ass, he couldn’t help it. He was already achingly hard somehow. He pulled Hux’s cheeks apart and let the tip of his cock catch against Hux’s rim. He didn’t mean to tease, but… Maybe he did. He pushed in a little and then pulled away. Hux thunked his head against the wall.

“What the fuck are you _doing_?” He groaned and then seemed to catch himself, “I mean... Supreme Leader. Just.”

“There's nobody here. You don't have to keep calling me that.”

Kylo pulled back and away. Hux looked small somehow in a way that Kylo had never noticed, vulnerable in a way that hadn’t been orchestrated for once. Kylo tugged at the waistband of Hux’s pants, still caught around his thighs.

“Take these off and get on the bed,” he said.

Hux took a deep breath. He awkwardly knelt to pull off his boots and then the rest of his clothes after. He went to the bed, covering his leaking cock with a hand, as if Kylo hadn’t made it that way. Kylo snagged the lube from his dresser drawer and turned back to find Hux on his bed on his hands and knees. Kylo climbed up behind him and pressed a big hand against his back until Hux settled on his elbows. 

Kylo squeezed out some lube to cover his fingers. He pushed them back inside Hux, enjoying the sight of them fucking into him. Hux wash flushed pink all over in a way Kylo had never seen before. Another shiver passed over his body as Kylo watched, and he was twisting the sheets in his hands.

“ _Please,_ ” Hux said suddenly, and that's never happened before either. Kylo would have laughed at the thought of General Hux begging to be fucked if he wasn’t practically dizzy with arousal himself. He covered himself in a too generous squeeze of lube and finally pushed himself inside. 

It was as good as it always was, hot and tight and somehow today it felt especially his for the taking. Kylo found a hard, fast rhythm. He leaned over Hux and let himself get lost in the sensation of it, feeling the sweat start to build between their bodies. 

Hux was touching himself like he usually did, but this time he was making noises like Kylo had never heard. Hux buried his face against the pillow, seemingly to muffle them, and Kylo felt a rush of pride. So what if a pretty woman gets to see Hux’s smile? Kylo gets this. Suddenly, Kylo wanted to see him. Hux made a frustrated grunt as Kylo pulled out and manhandled him onto his back.

“I want,” Kylo said, not entirely sure.

“Here,” Hux said. He licked his lips and lifted his legs up to wrap around Kylo’s back, canting his hips up. He tightened his legs, impatiently urging Kylo forward. Kylo pushed in again, closing his eyes at the feeling. When he opened them, Hux was staring up at him, sweat deepening the red of the hair at his temples, the green of his eyes completely lost to dark arousal. Maybe some woman _could_ make Hux look like this, but it wasn't some woman. It was Kylo. 

He shifted his weight so he could push a hand between their bodies and wrap it around Hux’s slender length, stroking him in time with the slow thrusts of his hips.

“Ren, please,” Hux turned his head to the side, squeezed his eyes shut, “Faster.”

Kylo hadn't expected to hear his name, hadn't expected the effect it would have on him. He dropped his sweaty forehead against the crook of Hux’s neck and groaned. 

“Say it again,” he said.

“Please, Ren," Hux panted, “ _Kylo_.”

Things were a blur after that. It didnt take more than a few punishing snaps of his hips, Hux’s legs hitching higher and pulling him in closer, and the hot pleasure of his release was pulsing through him. Hux slapped Kylo’s hand away from his cock and finished himself in a few short strokes that had him clutching impossibly tight around Kylo’s oversensitive cock. Kylo eased himself out and then collapsed on top of Hux’s shivering body.

When the fog of pleasure cleared and he was able to think again, the first thought to flash across his mind was a self-criticism. 

"I've been doing it wrong." Kylo said. He lifted himself up to stare down at Hux. Hux licked his lips. He was still breathing in short little gasps. He opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked, looking lost.

"I've been doing it wrong," Kylo said again, accusingly. 

Hux huffed out a small sound that could have been a laugh if there’d been any energy behind it. He brought a hand up to rub across his face and his fingers were still trembling. Kylo grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, holding it down against the mattress over Hux's head.

"You liked it better this time,” Kylo said, daring Hux to disagree. “You've been letting me do it wrong. Why?"

The longer he looked down at Hux, the more it seemed like Hux wanted to look anywhere but at Kylo. He squirmed slightly underneath him.

"I suppose,” Hux furrowed his brow and glanced away. “I suppose I didn't think you cared about doing it _right,_ " Hux said, staring back up at him.

"That doesn't make sense," Kylo said. 

"Right. Well," Hux finally said, his gaze landing somewhere over Kylo’s left shoulder. He made to sit up and Kylo moved off of him. Hux gathered his clothes of the floor with a frown and went to the fresher. A thought materialized in Kylo’s head, unbidden, and was out of his mouth before he could really think about it.

“How long is she going to be on my ship?” Kylo called.

“Who?” Hux came back into the room, pulling on his button-down.

“Your guest,” Kylo snapped. He stood and then regretted it, finding himself feeling strange and somehow exposed.

“Not long,” Hux said, staring at Kylo as if he’d lost his mind. He zipped up his jacket. 

“Will you be taking _all_ your meals with her?” Kylo asked, and he wished he hadn’t.

“Since when do you care about who I dine with, Ren?” Hux said, narrowing his eyes. He was dressed now and whatever vulnerability Kylo had surprised out of him in the moment was long gone.

“I don’t,” Kylo said and went to the fresher. When he came out, Hux was gone. Kylo didn’t care. 

Anyway, now that he knew how to do it right, Hux wasn't going to be able to remember his own name after next time, let alone the woman who thought she had the right to call him by it. Kylo picked up the empty brandy glass Hux had left on his nightstand and hurled it against the wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel, I can feel it in my bones.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @Awwshuckshux if you wanna (my blog is trash tho).


End file.
